How to heal scars
by IIII Winter Wolf IIII
Summary: This is nice short story of Percy and Annabeth living together in Rome after the war. After Annabeth has another break down Percy takes her on a extended holiday. Find out what happens between Percy and Annabeth in their time alone on the island. The only problem is Annabeth needs Percy to leave the island and he will keep her there untill she has recovered.
1. Blocking a breakup

**Here you go people. I´ve been thinking about this short story for a while. I hope you enjoy it. Ohh and there will be lemons in later chapters. But not now, I hope you have fun.**

* * *

Percy &amp; Annabeth #1

Percy Jackson pov.  
I dripped down on the couch in my flat in New Rome. Well Annabeth's and my flat. She had chosen it. I had voted that we take a flat next to the baths but Annabeth had as usually made me share her opinion. After turning on the TV, I closed my eyes. I still had problems adapting to the normal world after Tartarus. Collage was great and I shared nearly every class with Annabeth but still….. I still had problems leaving all that behind. I wished Annabeth was here, sadly Reyna had convinced her to design a few buildings so our evenings together were nearly cut in half. I also felt that it was too much strain for Annabeth. She needed more time to rest and recover. Slowly I drifted of to sleep.

I felt a warm, thin body pressing against mine and woke up. My beautiful girlfriend rested her head on my shoulder. I could feel her heart beating violently in her chest as I wrapped my arms around her thin body. Her breath was coming in low pants. Tartarus was taking a heavier toll on Annabeth's mind and body than it did on mine. She had lost an unhealthy amount of weight and strength. So much in fact, that running up two flights of stairs made her heart beat as if she had just run a marathon. Even though Apollo and Aphrodite had assured us it wasn't permanent it hurt to see all the gray in her hair. Her eyes were only slowly recovering their old sparkle. Her confidence had also taking a great beating. She constantly seemed to think I was going to break up to her, especially when other girls were around. It hurt to see her in such a week and vulnerable state. It was obvious that Annabeth would be lost if I broke up with her. Apollo had warned me that I was the only thing keeping her together and that if I left she would give up and fade away. She already was in danger of hurting herself as it was. Once she had a breakdown when Piper and I had a conversation. She had seen us talking in front of the white house and run off. Of course I ran after her. I had found the, once fierce daughter of Athena sitting on the the edge of Lake, dangling her feet in the water. I had quickly realized that she was crying and sat down next to her and hugged her tightly.

I knew she thought that she was useless and ugly. What she didn't seem to understand was that to me, she was more beautiful and adorable then ever. I had often thought about having sex with Annabeth, like the night we had spent together in the stables on the Argo two. Even now I still wanted her but she just felt too vulnerable and fragile to make any steps in that direction. That was the reason why I followed the one condition my mother had set on letting me live together with Annabeth. We had to stay in separate bedrooms. I pulled her on my lap and kissed her on the temple. "Hey Wise Girl." I greeted her. She looked at me with her sad, tired eyes and actually made an adept to smile. With a painful jolt I realized that she was wearing makeup. No much, but enough to hide how pail her skin had gotten and some lipstick. "Your wearing makeup!" I exclaimed. It came a lot harsher than I meant it to. Annabeth's burst into tears and started sobbing uncontrollably into my shoulder. She even tried to get-up but before she could I tightened my grip around her. These sorts of break downs weren't rare. We sat there at least for twenty minutes until she calmed down and just lay in my arms, her eyes staring into the distance.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to look pretty. I thought I should at least try to present some sort of competition to all the girls that keep on flirting with you." She whispered, barely audible. Before I could say something she added, "I have to let you go Percy." I stared at her shocked. "I love you more then my life and I can't let you waist your time with me. You deserve someone happy and pretty." I was too shocked to answer her. Annabeth freed herself from my embrace with more strength then I would have thought possible and got to her feet and walked straight to the door of our flat. Feeling panic spreading through me I jumped to my feet and sprinted to the door easily reaching it before her. I grabbed the key, that was lying on a stool next to it. I quickly turned it until I heard the lock click. Then I pulled the key out and stuffed it in my pocket and turned to Annabeth. "I'm not letting you brake up with me." I growled. She stopped in front of me. "Let me leave." She demanded weakly. I crossed my arms definitely. I could sense that this had been coming up for a while. "Where will you go?" She didn't answer and at her feet. "You were going to kill yourself." I noted. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Her shoulders slumped. "Why do you care? I can tell that you are only together with me because you feel sorry for me!" A bubble of anger started to form in my chest. "You can tell?" I asked sarcastically. For the first time in months, defiance burned hot in eyes. "Ohh please Jackson. I can see the pitying looks. Before the giant war I only had to wear a tank top and you couldn't close your mouth. Now, I am obviously incapable of even making you blush, even when I've been throwing myself at you. I even asked Reyna to help me put some make up on to look pretty and all I get is rejection from you. I want you to kiss me like you used to but all I get is a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I'm sorry but that is not how you treat a friend, not the girl you love. Now, I still have enough pride to care if people pity me. I am no longer going to waist your time." She rambled on. I cut her off by holding up my hand. She looked at me with wide, shining eyes. "

"Hear me out please?" She looked at me blankly. "Annabeth, listen closely. I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you. You are the most beautiful girl in my world and I wouldn't switch you for Aphrodite herself. I haven't been making any advances because to me it looked like you weren't ready for it." I ignored her attempts to push me away and wrapped my arms around her thin torso and pulled her against me. She quickly gave up her attempts to free herself and rested her forehead on my chest. "You really do want me?" She asked into my shirt. "Yes." Suddenly I knew what we had to do. Screw collage and duties. My duty to a certain Wise Girl went above all else. I led her to the kitchen and made her a hot chocolate and then sat her down on the living room couch. "Wait here." I ordered the blond. She shrugged. "The door is locked. I'm going nowhere." She reminded me.

Next I hurried into the bedroom and pulled our suite case out of the closet and started filling in with Annabeth's and my cloths. For once I didn't even feel awkward touching her undergarments. Five minutes later I pulled the suitcase into the living room room. Annabeth looked at me puzzled. "Are you leaving?" I kept my face straight. "Yes." When her face fell I added. "And I'm taking you with me." Annabeth face lit up a bit but then she sighed. "Percy, we can't. We have collage and everything." She reminded me. I gave her my best trouble maker grin. "Screw collage for now. Screw Olympus, screw Rome and screw all the rules. We need to get away from here." I insisted. She sighed but obviously didn't have the strength left to put up quickly fight and I wasn't taking no for an answer. "How long are we staying away and where are we going." Annabeth asked, displaying her need to know everything. She couldn't stand spontaneous things. "No idea and I'll keep our destination as a surprise." She sighed. "If you say so."

I held out my hand which she took with out putting up any fight what so ever and led her out of the apartment building out onto the streets of new Rome. I lifted to fingers to my lips and whistled as loud as I could. Moments later the familiar, black Pegasus landed in front of us. "Hey Boss. Still alive?" I chuckled and stroked the animals flank. "Yes, I need you to take us somewhere." He gave the suitcase an apprehensive look. "Only to the closest bus station." I assured the horse. "I'll buy you donuts." I added. "Okay boss. Make sure blondy doesn't fall off."

* * *

**Here you go people. You are awesome. Please leave a Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	2. With wisdom to help

**Here you go people. This is chapter two. I am already working on four. I hope you have fun.**

**To AliceTonksHPJ: I hope you have fun.**

**To .35: The wait is over.**

**To Saskia: Thanks. Here you go. **

**To Guest: Thanks.**

**To EruditeMeTonight: It isn't that Oc when you think about it.**

**To Seaweed and Wise: I am pleased to know that you liked the chapter.**

* * *

Percy &amp; Annabeth #2

Annabeth pov.  
Percy sat me down in the seat of the Boing-777 and removed the blindfold from my eyes. He had made sure I had no idea were we were going. He had even asked the pilot not to give our destination away in his announcement. All I knew was that the turquoise credit card was a miracle. We had been brought directly to the airplane and skipped the usual boarding and security check points.

I looked around as Percy sat down next to me. He made a brave face even though I could see how pail he was. He still didn't like airplanes. I took note of my first class compartment. "Don't try to find out where we are going over the entertainment system. I made sure that they blocked your terminal." Percy warned me. I cracked a smile for his sake. Why he still bothered to hang around with me as beyond me. I only knew that I was grateful. "I love you Seaweed brain." I whispered. He grinned and kissed my on the cheek. I had hoped for a kiss on the lips but this was better then nothing. I also had the suspicion that this was part of his plan. I sighed. He was so cute, especially when he became all bossy and caring. Why he still wanted to stay with me was not understandable. All I knew was that I would let him screw me if he ever wanted to. Hell, I would jump him if I wasn't so tired.

I had been exhausted for months. To tired to do anything really. I did what I needed to for collage and was satisfied with curling up in Percy's arms on the couch and watching TV in the evening. If I was honest I also wanted to sleep in one bed with him but I was afraid of being pushy so I didn't ask. Every time I woke up from a nightmare he was holding my hand so it wasn't to bad but still... Before the airplane even started moving this laming exhaustion that had been dominating my life since the war took over and my eyelids became heavy. "Good night Seaweed brain." I whispered. His arm snaked itself around me and pulled me against his warm chest. Just as I fell asleep I vaguely noticed him pulling a blanket over me and kiss the top of my head.

Percy pov.  
My stomach made a unpleasant lurch as the air plane left the ground and sailed of into the night. Annabeth's small hands turned to fists and she held on to the front of my shirt. She looked peaceful in her dreams. I gently stroked her cheek as she slept ignoring my discomfort from the flying. Annabeth mumbled something about not finding a Seaweed brain in her sleep. I smiled to myself. "Are you two married?" I looked around. In the centre isle, one row in front of us sat a little girl with her parents. They shushed the girl. "I'm sorry. She watches to much Disney." The father apologized. I smiled at the little girl. "No, but I plan to ask her to marry me very soon." I informed her. She beamed at me. "That is so sweet." She squealed reminding me of the Aphrodite cabin. The mother also took notice of us and smiled. "You look good together. She looks tired." She commented. I smiled at the beauty in my arms. "Yeah. It's been a very traumatizing year for us." She nodded. "Well, good luck you two." I nodded. "Thanks." I closed my eyes and buried my face in Annabeth's hair breathing in her sent. I could smell the lemon shampoo in her hair, her scent made me feel at home. It was even enough to let my forget my fear of flying.

"Greetings son of Poseidon. I trust I'm not disturbing your slumber." I opened my eyes annoyed. The person addressing me was again sitting in the centre Isle but this time from the same row of seats I was sitting. My annoyance disappeared the moment I recognized the dark haired, gray eyed goddess. "Lady Athena?" I asked. She nodded curtly. "I remember telling you that I didn't approve of your friendship with my daughter yet two years later you started a relationship with her." I nodded. "I did." She met my gaze with her intelligent gray eyes. "Hours ago my daughter tried to brake up with you and you didn't let her go." She pressed. I smiled. "Have you considered what would have happened if I didn't." She nodded. "Artemis would have stopped her from ending her life and I would have cursed you for abandoning her." She said although I could see the smallest hint of a smile on her proud face.

"Moments ago you suggested that you were methodically going to toss her an apple." She remarked. I grinned not really caring if I pissed her off. "Yeah. If the right moment presents itself." She pursed her lips. "Then you will need this." She handed me a small, black box. "I know it's a very modern gesture but mortals seemed to have adopted it." She said calmly. I stared at her open mouthed. "Are you giving me your blessing?" She sighed. " I see Annabeth's nickname for you fits. Yes, I am I also took the liberty of arranging your stay. She will wake up as soon as your surprise is complete. In the year that has past I have treated my daughter cruel and let out my inner conflicts with Minerva out on her." She handed me a big, brown envelope. I bowed my head feeling that the conversation was over. "Ohh and Jackson?" I looked up at her. "I can see how much my daughter cares for you. She also has surtan desires that, so far, you have failed to fulfil." I felt my cheeks heating up. "I suggest that you do something about that when you reach your destination. Now, although it is uncommon Athena is a very nice name for a child." I would have laughed if Athena's face betrayed any emotion. "Do you know something I don't." She looked at me blankly. "I am merrily anticipating in enviable. Make her laugh again Jackson. For some reason I feel that you are the only person that can give her back her smile." Athena devolved.

I breathed deeply. That had gone well. I couldn't believe that Athena actually more or less told me to sleep with her treasured daughter and even gave me the ring for a proposal. I opened the small box. On the velvet cushions lay two, pail platinum rings. One of them had a rose made of millions of sapphires on the top. I smiled to myself. "Annabeth Jackson sounds better than Annabeth Chase anyway." I muttered to myself and closed my eyes. I looked down at my girlfriend again, marvelling at the beauty. Nothing could ever take that away from her. It was her that was beautiful. To me her appearance didn't really matter although I had to admit that I liked how she looked. Over the next few minutes I also drifted off to sleep. I knew when and where I was going to let her wake up.

It wasn't long before I also fell asleep.

* * *

**Here you go people. You are so awesome. Hope you have a nice day. Please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	3. How to heal scars

**Hey. This chapter is full of Percabeth. I hope you will enjoy this. You are awesome again. I have to admit I'm not satisfied with this chapter but here you are.**

**To .35: Thanks, you don´t have to wait long.**

**To Seaweed and Wise: Sorry about that. You can always talk to me.**

**To AliceTonksHPJ: That is a very nice thing to say.**

**To Nicole: Well kinda. But Athena wan´t to see Annabeth happy and she acsepts that her daughter is happy with Percy. She respects him. Now, seeing as she is very rational and being a greek she doesn´t have a problem with sexual intercourse. She knows Annabeth´s darkest desiers and if Annabeth wants to have sx with Percy on some level she will support this. Athena telling Percy that it´s okay to sleep with Annabeth is on the same level as saying she wants to do that and that on a date. And the weading ring? Athena does love her daughter.**

**To EmmaBemaMaster: Of course. She has a Seaweed brain looking after her.**

**To Some Writer23: That is so sweet... thanks.**

**To chewie7876: Thanks.**

**To EmmyBear03:I´ll try my best.**

**To J (Guest): lol, I don't actually but I'll try. **

* * *

Annabeth pov.  
I slowly felt myself waking up. The air was filled with the sound of small waves. The air was warm and I felt the evening sun setting around me. I was lying on a blanket nesteled against a familiar warm body, a shirtless body to be precise. Wait, evening sun? I fell asleep shortly after sundown on an airplane. Was it possible that I had slept through one entire day and had Percy really mannaged to get me out of the airplane and to some place with out waking me up? I slowly opened my eyes and a few things started making sense. I was lying on a blanket, on a beach. The sun was setting over the turquoise ocean bathing everything on golden light. I sat up and realized that this had to be Hawaii. Finally I saw the Seaweed brain lying on the sand next to me. He was wearing his finding Nemo swimming trunks. I smiled down at the boy fondly. Although he wasn't a boy anymore. He was much closer to being a man then a boy. I realized that this must have been his surprise.

I accidentally nudged him with my knee, when he didn't wake up I nudged him again harder. It took quite a few acsedental nudges to wake him up. When he finally did I felt myself being sucked into his green eyes. It was as if I had never realized how beautiful they were. He cracked a smile when he saw me. I looked down myself. I was still wearing the shorts I had left Rome in so he hadn't changed me. "Hey Wise Girl." He greeted me. He grabbed the arm I was putting my weight on and janked it away. I fell down ontop of him and landed on his muscular torso. "I know you are wondering about how I mannaged all this. All you need to know is that I had devine assistance." He informed me. I gave him a look. "If you want to change there is a bikini in the bag." He informed me. I glared at him but decided to go along with what ever he planned and grabbed it. "Where am I supposed to change." I asked. He grinned. "You could of course change here but if you feel uncomfortable you can change in the tent there." He gestured behind us. There, in the middle of the beach stood a white, blue striped tent. It was one if those that often stood on beaches for people to change in. I tried to give him a smile but failed. Before the giant war I would have slapped him for being that cheeky and then run off to change blushing like crazy. I walked to the small tent. Right before I stepped in I turned around. "Where are we?" I asked for conformation. He grinned. "We are on some Hawaiian island."

I nodded, my suspicion confirmed and quickly stripped nude and pulled on the bikini. I sighed sadly when I saw the ribs, showing through my skin. Seeing no excuse to further delay I left the tent and walked back to Percy. "Hey Seaweed brain." I called him. He looked around and his jaw actually dropped open. I looked down myself shyly. Why was he looking like that? I had forgotten nothing. My skin was as pail as ever. " What?" I called nervously. He closed his mouth again but his eyes stayed on me. "You look stunning." He informed me. I bit my lip. I knew I looked like hell but his eyes were full of love and warmness and I realized that he was being honest. Or at least he thought I was beautiful. He sat up, facing me and crossed his leg. Then he held out both hands. I slowly walked over to him and laid my hands in his larger ones and let him pull me down to him until I was straddling him. He smiled at me, his eyes sparkling full of life and energy. "You are beautiful Annabeth Chase." I blinked. Suddenly he leaned in and our lips made contact. It wasn't a kiss on the forehead or the cheek. It was a real kiss, straight on my lips.

I wrapped my warms around his neck and slowly kissed him back. His hands came to rest on the sides of my ribcages and I found myself half hoping that his hands would wander farther to the middle of my chest but they didn't. We continued kissing for what felt like an etherinty until he finally broke away. Panting I gave him a week smile and rested my head on his shoulder. "Do you want to go into the water?" He asked. "Do I have a choise?" I asked back. He smirked. "Not really Wise Girl." Suddenly he scooped me up into his arms and carried me down to the glittering water. I found myself staring at his kind face until warm water appeared around me.

Percy pov.  
I carried her deeper into the water and finally dove under and created a big bubble of air around us. Her body was nearly scary light. I willed the currents to push us into deeper waters until we were fifty feets under the water in the middle of a coral reef. I sat us down in the only sandy spot in sight. She looked around in awe the the millions of colorful fish and corals, reaching as far as the eye could see. I studied her. Of course I liked seeing her in a bikini. I mean as a boyfriend is was my duty to appreciate it when she wore little and showed much of her body...of course that only counted when we were alone which we were.

"Wise Girl?" I asked her. Her gray eyes met mine. I grabbed her hands. "I love you." I told her. She nodded. "I love you too." She climbed onto my lap and we stared at the coral reef around us until the sun had set do far that Annabeth couldn't see anything anymore. Only then did I bring us back to the shore. I stuffed the blanket and our other things back into the bag. "We are on Hawaii. Aren't we?" I nodded. "Yeah. We are on a small island. The next city is Honolulu and that is at least twenty miles away." Poseidon had helped Athena choose the location and he had also created the small bungalow that was just out of sight of the shore. The bungalow had electricity and running water eventhough I wasn't sure from were. But it was a gift from Poseidon so I didn't ask any questions. Annabeth had pulled on her shirt and we walked back up the beach to were our bungalow lay hidden.

Annabeth pov.  
I let Percy lead me up the beach. Suddenly I saw the bungalow and fell in love with it at once. It had been placed just right. You couldn't see it from the beach but you could see the ocean from the porch. Percy led me closer I remembered how Percy and I had started. When we had met I was still a bit taller then him. But I already had a crush on him then even though I didn't want to admit it to myself. I still though I liked Luke at that time. When I had surprised him a year later at school I had noticed that the difference in hight between us had disspeared and half a year later, in the winter I had found out to my dismay that Percy had out grown me. That winter Percy had come for me when all others left me for dead or had given up on me. Luke had violated my trust in a most revolving way possible but the Seaweed brain had come for me. When we had danced on Olympus afterwards I had fallen for him hard. There he had gone from being a Seaweed brain to being my Seaweed brain. I had also learned that between him and Thalia, Percy was the better, more reliable friend. Then I had given him my first kiss in Hephaestus's forges. Right after that he dad died, or so I thought. When the Seaweed brain had gate crashed his own funeral I had nearly lost control of myself and could barely stop myself from simultaneously kissing him and beating the crap out of him. After he returned I hoped he would address the kiss but of course him, being a Seaweed brain he didn't. I had taken another year and the battle for Manhattan until I had gotten to kiss him again, that time for real.

Percy opened the door to the bungalow and turned on the lights. There was a kitchen at the far side in a separate room. There were also two other doors that probably led to the bathroom and the bedroom. The livingroom itself looked confortable. There was a black, leather couch with two arm chairs and a small table facing a large flatscreen. There was also a larger dinning table with four chairs. I smiled at him. "It's beautiful." I admitted. "Do you want Pizza?" He asked. I have him a suspicious look. "Okay, I'm hungry." He admitted. Feeling surprisingly pleased with myself I nodded. "I'll wait here on the couch." I informed him and let myself down onto the smoth leather. Once Percy had left into the kitchen I turned on the TV and watched CSI Miami. A few minutes later Percy returned with two steaming hot Pizza Hawaii's and sat down next to me. Suddenly I realized how hungry I was. It felt like I hadn't eaten in moths. Only seconds later I savagely attacked the Pizza.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
For the first time in living history I was finnished before my boyfriend. Something he seemed to be very amused about. When he was finally finished I asked. "What's so funny?" He smirked at me. "I've seen hellhounds eat with more class then you just did." I bit my lip. In the past it was usually me who made jokes about his table manners. Feeling very embarrassed all of the sudden I got up. "Where is the bathroom?" I asked him. "Left." He informed me. "How long are we staying?" I asked the next pressing question. "Until you have recovered. And I decide when you are recovered." He quickly added. I sighed and walked into the bathroom. After one quick glance in the mirror I quickly washed my face of and rinsed my mouth out.

Then I hurried back to the couch were Percy was watching TV and lied down, resting my legs on his lap. We watched TV for a while until I finally gathered up my courage. "Seaweed brain?" I asked. He nodded. "Hmmmm." He didn't take his eyes off the TV. Was that a bad sign? "I understand you used to have fantasies about me before the war." I tried. His lips twitched. "Are you really asking me this?" He asked, blood rising to his cheeks. I rolled my eyes. "Obviously. I want you to be honest and if you are honest I have a little surprise for you." I replied boldly. There was only one way this evening would end if it went after me and I wanted a few pointers of what I could do to him. I wanted much intimacy. First base just wasn't enough for me anymore. I wanted to reach at least second or third base tonight. A home run of course would be perfect but I didn't want Percy's head to explode.

We were already dating for two years after all. He sighed and looked down at me. "I still have fantasies about you." He admitted. I grinned at him. This was going rather well. "What happns in these Seaweed brainish fantasies of yours?" I asked him. He blushed even deeper. "Spit it out." I commanded, feeling more alive than I had in a long time. I was fulfilling one of my favorite hobbies and that was teasing my Seaweed brain. Percy sighed. "You really want to know what my teenage mind comes up with when I think about you." I nodded. Percy laughed nervously. "Go on." I encouraged him. He scratched his head. "Well, us speepi together." I fake yawned. "Percy, I guessed that much when we were thirteen." I point out. "Give me some juicy details."

I was genuinely curious what he would do to me if he ever got the chance and permission. "Start harmless and then go to the more perverted fantasies." I suggest. He gulped. I loved the way Percy seemed to to over look that he could simply say no. That was one if the reasons I called the Seaweed brain a Seaweed brain. He started with the harmless things, from groping too blowjobs and finally actual sex. I was confident I could do those but slowly the fantasies became more awkward and strang and I realized that until now I never really appreciated how much time my Seaweed brain spent perving of over me. It was kinda cute. When he reached the rough and really kinky fantasies I couldn't help help it any more. I was holding laughing so hard my stomach hurt. He looked at me mortified but also a bit happy for some reason. He continued laying open his fantasies to me for another hour until I finally couldn't laugh anymore. My ribs hurt badly and I was gasping for breath. "You really wanted to do all that to me?" I asked. I liked the fact that in his most seacret fantasies I was always in charge. Percy liked it when I was the boss. Sadly I got of on him taking the lead in something. There were infact three things Percy could do to make me want to ravish him. Number one was looking confused. It was extremely cute when he did that and it happened often so it was a miracle that I wasn't pregnant bye now or still a virgin in fact. Then there was Percy taking control in our relationship on something. Even though Percy usually only thought he was the bThere were infact three things Percy could do to make me want to ravish him. Number one was looking confused. It was extremely cute when he did that and it happened often so it was a miracle that I wasn't pregnant bye now or still a virgin. Then there was Percy taking control in our relationship on something. Even though Percy usually only thought he was incharge it was still extremely sexy. The good thing was that I did the thinking part for him when he made a decision. The last endearing thing was hearing Percy talking about our future. That was always a beautiful thing to witness. oss it was still extremely sexy. The good thing was that I did the thinking part for him when he made a decision. The last endearing thing was Percy talking about our future. That was always a beautiful thing to witness.

Finally I sighed and leaned back, rubbing my stomach. Suddenly I had a harsh coughing fit. A few seconds later it was over leaving me with a stinging throat. Percy looked down at me consurned. "Everything alright?" I nodded and gathered up my courage. It was now or never. "Percy?" "Hmmmm?" I gave him a shy smile. "You know, you can live out some of those fantasies with me." He started at me open mouthed. "It's up to yo. We could start with the stage one fantasies and do the more messy things at some later point of time." I tried to encourage him. He looked at me suspiciously. "Your going to slap me if I do anything?" He half asked. I giggled. "Coward!" I called him. Percy gave me nervous grin and placed his hand onto my stomach. I shivered even though the cloth of my shirt separated his hand from my soft stomach. His eyes met mine and I gave him a challenging look. His hand slowly slid up further until it stopped right under my chest. He finally closed his eyes tightly for a second and moved his hand up even thruther until it reached my chest. Even though I was expecting it, my eyes widened when his hand came to rest on one of the gentle mounds.

I smiled at him encouragingly and he gave the mound a soft squeezed. Suddenly a dazed smile appeared on his lips. I liked the fact that I could do that to him. Of course my chest wasn't much to look at. They were size A, nearly B's. Even though I tried to hide it this made me feel very self conscious next to other girls at camp or in Rome. Piper or Katie for instance. Compared to me they were curvy and even though Piper was a daughter of Aphrodite she wasn't known for her curves. But if you spent most of your life training you didn't get big boobs and my weight-loss wasn't exactly helping in that aspect either.

Percy pov.  
My second hand joined the first on her chest and a hesitantly kneaded the mounds. My life could end now, I mean a hellhounds could rip me apart and I wouldn't care in the slightest. I was groping Annabeth Chase and she wasn't killing me. If I was honest I had imagined what touching Annabeth like this would be like since I was thirteen, perhaps even earlier. Of course I never had the guts to and now that I was doing it...let it be said that no fantasies got close to the real thing. If this was already this good I didn't even dare to imagine what touching her with out the shirt and bra would be like. Annabeth giggled. "What?" I asked slowly leaning down. "Your face is all dreamy." She giggled. I smirked and squeezed a bit harder. "Well, they sure feel like a really good dream." She laughed until I kissed her. Annabeth's thin arms wrapped themselves around my neck and she upgraded the kissing into french kissing. Her legs wrapped themselves around my waist while we explored each others mouths. I let my hands rub along the blond legs until my fingers closed around her thighs.

**~~~~~~~~~~~READER DISCRESSION ADVISED~THIS IS A HALF LEMON...YOU KNOW, SECOND BASE AND EVERYTHING~~~~~~~~~~~~**

She moaned softly into the kiss and bit my tongue, carefull not to hurt me as my fingures curled around the hem of her shirt. Her hand stroked over my naked back and I pulled her shirt up and over her stomach until it went over her chest. Annabeth pulled her shirt of and tossed it aside. I gave her a questiongly look, Annabeth nodded slowly encouraging me on. I slowly slid her bikini up revealing her beautiful skin. Annabeth blushed deeply as years of fantasizing on my part came to an end. She looked abselutly beautiful. In fact this view was probably the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I prodded one of her pink nipples with a fingure and couldn't help but grin stupidity. I couldn't help but stare at them. I Percy Jackson was setting Annabeth frigging Chases nude breasts and she was allowing it. "Stop staring Seaweed brain." She mumbled and rubbed the back of my neck. "I can't. It's just...so.." Annabeth blushed deeply. "You like them?" I gave her a grin. "Like them? I love them." I groaned.

I leaned down and explored the back of her jaw with my lips. Annabeth breathed deeply when I traveled further down and payed her smoth, pail neck the attention it deserved. I felt her body flexing under me when I found a sensitive spot. I let my tongue dance over the said spot and rewarded by soft moans. I teased her for another minute before pulling back and turning my attention back to the blonds delicious mounds. Annabeth looked up at me, her eyes full of caring, love, and also a strange form of hunger. She wanted me to explore her body. I let my palm brush over one of her naked breasts before letting my fingures close around her warm, soft skin. It felt even more magical then dry groping her. I looked at Annabeth, the daughter of Athena gave me an nod, again encouraging me to push all the limets.

I hesitantly leaned down and let my lips close on the unoccupied mound. Her soft skin felt warm on my tongue as I pushed my tongue forward, rubbing it against her nipples. It tasted pretty much like the rest of her skin but it felt a lot more,... well more. Annabeth let my gently suck on her nipple while I rolled the other one between my thumb and index finger. She groaned out loud when my sucked as hard as I could. I let my tongue dance over the mound for another few minutes before switching and giving the other one the attention it deserved while groping the first one. For the next few minutes I contued to do my best to let Annabeth make these strange but satisfying noises.

Finally I pulled back and looked up at Annabeth. "Can I keep these?' I joked. She giggled. "If you promise to continue handling them the way you did you can have them all the time. Now, I want to be on top." She informed me. Confused I rolled of her and let her slide ontop. She straddled be and took the bikini of and tossed it aside before leaning down and rubbing her chest against mine. It felt marvelous, I wrapped my arms around the hungry torso of hers and pulled her against me.  
**~~~~~~~~~~SEXUAL LOADED PART IS OVER FOR NOW~~~~~~~~**

We contued kissing for another few minutes. I decided against exploring the region still hidden by the lower part of her bikini. We had experimented enough for one night. Although I had the feeling that Annabeth was very aware that she was the reason why my swimshorts felt so tight. Probably the reason why she was rubbing her lower body against it. Now she was resting her head on my chest while I was playing with her hair. The part of me that couldn't get enough of Annabeth kept reminding me that my nearly nude girlfriend was lying on me and had not shown any hint of me getting close to some invisible line. But when I looked down at her I felt that I had shosen right. She looked so vulnerable as she smiled up at me lazily.

"I still can't get over the fact that I got to..." She giggled. "Grope me? Suck on my breasts?" I nodded. She stroked my cheek. "I would let you do anything Seaweed brain." I smiled up at her and nuzzled her cheek playfully. She kissed the top of my nose. "Let's go to bed." I suggested. She nodded and we got up. I took her hand and led her over to the bedroom. Annabeth looked at the emperor of the galaxy sized bed. "Are we sleeping in the same bed?" She asked softly. I nodded, struggling to keep my eyes of her naked torso. "If you have a problem with that I will crash on the couch?" I offered. She smirked. "Get your teeth brushed." She ordered me and slid under the thin blanket. I grabbed a pair of fresh boxershorts and hurried to the bathroom were I brushed my teeth in record time and changed into the boxershorts. Then I hurried back into the bathroom and was about to tell Annabeth to brush her teeth when I saw that she was hugging her legs to her chest tightly and looking of into the distance.

"You okay Wise Girl?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah, I am. Thanks for bringing me here." She smiled at me. I slid under the blanket and scooted up into my arms. "I got you Wise Girl." I whispered and kissed her on the temple while rubbed her back. "I know." She said. We laid down on the mattress facing eachother. "Are you tired?" Annabeth asked. "A bit. It's been a long day." Annabeth bit her lip. "Well I'm not. I spent a whole day sleeping." She breathing. I smirked. "Sorry about that." Annabeth kissed me on my nose again. "I'm not tired at all. In fact I am still a bit turned on." She admitted and scooted closer, rubbing her chest against mine. I laid an arm around her torso and stared into her eyes. "You are beautiful Annabeth Chase." I whispered. Suddenly I felt her fingers playing with the waistband of my boxershorts.

I chuckled. "Behave yourself." I whispered. She rolled her eyes. "You are probably the only boyfriend in history that tells his girlfriend to stop being so handsie." She joked. I smirked. "That's because I'm the only guy that gets to date Annabeth Chase." Annabeth's hand brushed over my stomach. "You have a sixpack." She mused. I smirked, I prefered this playful but a bit perverted Annabeth over the quiet and depressed one. "I'm not tired so don't you dare go to sleep." She growled. I smirked at her. "That's your problem." Annabeth gave me a playful look. "If you try to go to sleep I will make sure that I get your attention." Annabeth informed me. I tightened my grip around her. "How do you intend to do that?" My girlfriend angeled her knee up rubbed it against my boxershorts. "Believe me Seaweed brain. I can get your attention." She growled. I gave her a sly grin. "You win."

Annabeth pov.  
The next hour was filled with kisses and above the waist groping. I had hoped that Percy would push the boundaries again but he didn't. We fell asleep at some point, my body nesteled against his and with his arms wrapped around my torso. It had been the best short day in a long, long time.

* * *

**Hey there. I hope you enjoyed this. Check out my best story "Price of the Stars." So, don´t forget to Review.**

**See you on the other side.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	4. planning

**Hey there. This chapter is a rather confusing chapter to go over so there are probably quite a few mistakes. Don't hate me.**

* * *

Percy pov.

I woke up in a very good mood. There was a feather light, warm body lying ontop of me and I had my arms wrapped around it. I opened my eyes and studied my sleeping girlfriend. Her nose was doing a stange twitching thing, like everything she did it was adorable. There was a soft smile gracing her lips.I stroked her back, carful not to wake her up.

Finally Annabeth opened one of her sparkling gray eyes. She peaked at me and noticed that I was watching her. "How long have you been staring at me." She finally asked. I smirked at her. "For a while." "That's kind of spoky." Annabeth kissed me on the edge of the mouth and rolled of me. "I'm going to grab one of your shirts so close your eyes." She told me. I groaned, "Why do I have to close my eyes." Annabeth slapped me on the nose. "Because I am only wearing the lower half of a bikini." She informed me. I rolled my eyes. "Nop, I want to watch. I have a bit of experience with your boobs by now anyway so what's the harm." The blond blushed deeply. "Yeah, sure you do. Now close your eyes." I sighed and closed my eyes. Annabeth got up and left the bed. The moment she was gone I started peeking and got a good look at her behind and back before she pulled on one of my orange, camp haldblood shirts.

"You can stop to pretending that you aren't looking." She called. I removed my hands from my eyes and took in the sight. Annabeth looked gorgeous. My shirt went to her thighs but I could still get a good look of her perfect long legs. I got up and walked over to her. "I really enjoyed last night." I informed her and laid my hands on her hips. She blushed again. "Okay." I kissed her forehead. "Are we awkward today?" Annabeth nodded. "I was a bit slutty last night." She mumbled. I smirked into her hair. "No you wearn't. You were simply a bit...

" "Horny? Slutty?" Annabeth asked. "Not the second. You are never sluttyn It was a great experience." I told her and wrapped my arms around her. "Hey..." She started. "Hmmmm?" "I would have let you do everything last night. I even wanted you to do everything because I was a bit emotional and everything. Thanks for not taking advantage of me." I kissed her on the top if the head. "I should add that I enjoyed myself too. Just don't expect me to throw myself at you like I did last night." I chuckled. "No matter. It's my job to try to get in your pants. Not the other way around and I will do my best to get you to make the same noises you did last night." Annabeth blushed slightly and slapped my chest.

"What are we going to do today." She finally asked. I smirked down at her. "Well, I am going to pamper you, seeing as you are the reason for this get away. That includes massages from your boyfriend, long walks in the beach while holding hands and me surving you with food. You are a bit to thin." She smiled. "That sounds nice." She commented quietly. After a few seconds I asked a question that was really bothering me. "About last night. Do I get to do the same things today?" Annabeth blushed scarlet and slapped my again. "Percy!" She gasped. "Because I really enjoyed playing with your boobs." Annabeth's jaw dropped open for a second. Suddenly she grabbed my wrist. The entire world spun around and I landed on my back, hard. When I gathered my bearings I found Annabeth sitting on my chest, her legs crossed. "You are getting cheeky Seaweed brain." She growled. I was just about to give a sassy reply when Annabeth slapped me across the face playfully. "I can see when you are thinking Seaweed brain. Especially when you are thinking sassy thoughts. Don't you dare sass me." She said dangously. It seemed as if my dangous and dominant Wise Girl was back. I prefered her that way. This was the one I had fallen in love with after all and this Wise Girl was, how do you put it? She was extremely sexy.

I decided to provoke her a bit and laid my hands under her flank so that my thumbs were dangerously close to her chest. She raised an eyebrow. I loved playing with the fire but sensed that I would get my ass kicked if I continued. She nodded as if she read in my thoughts. "Good Seaweed brain. Now make us some breakfast." She ordered and got up. As she walked to the door I stared after her for a few seconds before also getting up and walking to the kitchen while Annabeth sat down on the sofa. I smiled at the memory of last night. I had lived a dream that I had had since I met Annabeth and that was to well, touch her like that. Little did I know at that point what the future held for me at that time. I walked into the kitchen and started making scrambled eggs and bacon. I heard that it was kind of tradition after spending the night with a girl. I also wanted Annabeth ti gain some weight. Until now I didn't dare to force feed her. If I had to I would now.

"Seaweed brain!" Came Annabeth's angry voice. I flinched out of habit. "Yeah?" "I've got fourty missed calls and even more messages off people demanding were we are. Your mother and Piper are holding the record." I gulped, I hadn't spared them a thought. Annabeth had and still has priority. "You stupid Seaweed brain. I'm going to give her a call." She called.

Annabeth pov.

I diled Sally's number and kicked the call icon and held the phone to my ear. After less then one ring Sally picked up. "Annabeth? Are you alright? Is your Percy alright?" She stared before I could even introduce yourself but I had to admit, I liked the 'your Percy' part. "Hi Sally. Yeah, I am good. Better than I've been for a while. My Percy is alright to." I joked. She sighed in relief. "Where are you two. Everyone apart from Piper thinks you are off on some quest." I laughed. "No, Percy abducted me and is keeping me as his prisoner on some Hawaiian island. What did Piper think we were doing?" I could imagine Sally pursing her lips. "She said, I quote, 'Don't worry Mrs Jackson. They are just off screwing around somewhere. Ohh sorry, I forgot who I was talking to.'" I laughed. "Don't worry Mrs Jackson. Percy announced to pamper me for a while. I will keep an eye on him." I heard her sigh in relief. "Okay." After a moment of hesitation she added. "Ohh and Annabeth. If you two are doing what Piper thinks you and Percy are doing...stay safe." I blushed deeply. "We aren't doing that and yes, we will." She sighed. "Sally, I have to go. Percy made very clear that I'm a prisoner here until he thinks I've recovered from the war and I don't know if I'm allowed to talk to anyone. Tell everyone that we are fine." Sally laughed. "You lucky girl. I'll tell them your alright. Have fun. Bye!" I smirked. "Yeah, bye." The call ended and I tossed the phone aside. She was right, I didn't mind being Percy's prisoner, at all.

I thought about last night. I was rather embarrassed about my behavior and was more than thankful that Percy had chosen that evening to use his Seaweed brain logged brain and not do everything I would have permitted him to do which was everything. But I also didn't regret last night. It was good and right. I felt closer to him and it was nice to see him look at me with lust, hunger, adoration, and awe instead of worry and pitty. I had to blush when I remembered the noises Percy had made me make. He was a talented, talented enough that he probably wouldn't have to much problems with getting me to let him get handsy with me again.

Suddenly I saw the most sexy thing I had ever seen. It was Percy, he had panic written across his face. He was desperately trying to balance a large platter in his hands. On it were two, empty glasses, one large glass jug filled with orange juice, and two plates filled with scramble egs and bacon. So desert was bringing breakfast. I shook my head. I was thinking way to perverted. But there he was , in his finding Nemo swimming truks, topless and looking close to a cute panic attack. How couldn't I think dirty. Not wanting to loose the breakfast I quickly got up and took the platter from him, much to his relief and set it down on the table. We sat down on the couch next to each other. Percy gave the platter a mournful look before slowly giving me the plate with the larger amount of food. I stared at him open mouthed. Percy loved food. "You are giving me the larger plate?" I stuttered. To my surprise he actually sniffed. "Yeah, you need it more than I do." He said. I blushed, it was kind of cute that Percy tried to make sure I ate enough. My lack of apatite had nearly caused him as many gray hairs as I had. I grinned at him. "Keep this up Percy and there is a reward in it for you." I joked. His face brightened up but I could tell he would continue, even with out a reward. To be honest I didn't know how to reward him.

I knew what he would like but I knew that Percy cared for me so much that his feer of me getting hurt or doing something I would regret in the end was enough to over rule the perverted side in him. And if I tried to for instance to get some moans out of him like he did for me and he stopped me, that would be embarrassing beyond imagining. "You don't have topay", he whispered. After a moments hesitation I crawled onto his lap and pulled the plate on my lap and started eating. Instead of complaining that he couldn't eat he wrapped his arm around my torso and we cuddled while I ate both of our meals. Afterwards I looked at him guilty. Percy looked at me with amused eyes. He didn't care that I had eaten his portion. He was only happy to see me eating again. "I'll go grab some toast when your finnished." He informed me. Feeling very emotional I hugged him tightly and we cuddled, or snuggled for another few minutes as Percy would call it. I couldn't complain about anything, Percy was being so sweet and caring that I could have started crying. Normally I hated it when people tried to take care of me but this was a Seaweed brain, my Seaweed brain to be precise and he was, well being himself.

I burried my face in his neck, breathing in his conforting sent. I really did love him, a lot. He smiled at me and hugged me. I slowly got the suspicion that he was enjoying this as much as I was. At least he didn't complain as I made myself comfortable on him.

It was around noon and we were walking down the beach. I should add that we were holding hands and I was giggling like some daughter of Aphrodite. I couldn't help myself, for some reason everything that Percy said seemed hilarious to me even though it wasn't that funny when I thought back to it. The last few hours had been great. We had contued cuddling for a while. After that Percy had gotten all bossy again and ordered me to lye down outside and get a tan while he told me how beautiful I was. At some point I had gotten board and we started walking. I had noticed how out of from I was because at some point Percy had gotten sassy with me and then run off. I had of course chased after him but quickly realized that he was faster than me. In the past it had been the other way around so this was very frustrating for me. At some point Percy had realized that I was getting desperate so he had slowed down and let me tackle him. I really needed to start working out again.

"Want to go swimming?" Percy asked me. I gave him a carful look. "Only if you get wet too." I told him. He chuckled. "Sure Wise Girl." I looked up at him with wide eyes. "Yes Annabeth?" "Can we go and just read a book afterwards?" I asked, I hadn't had time to just go nerdy in a long time. He gulped. "You know I hate reading." He complained. I did the wide, silver/gray eyed thing knowing that Percy had a weakness for them. "You don't have to read yourself. I just want you to give me some company." He sighed. "Of course I will." He promised. I beamed at him. "I'll make it up to you." I promised. He smirked. "I hope so but for now we are going swimming." He announced and scooped me up into his arms and carried me down to the water.

Minutes later I made the mistake of provoking a splash war...it's just not fair of your opponent can hit you with twenty foot waves.

Percy was sitting on the couch while I was sitting sideways, using Percy as a backrest. He was watching TV and I was reading a book. I sighed, the day was nearly over and I was exhausted. We had been sitting here, relaxing for at least an hour. "What do you want for dinner." Percy finally asked. I shrugged. "Something small. Maybe macaroni and cheese." He paused. "You aren't going to help, are you?" He finally asked. I grinned at him. "I'm your prisoner! You don't expect me to cooperate? I am being force fed after all." I teased him. Percy gave me a fond smile and left for the kitchen.

I grabbed my phone and opened Facebook. I was in luck, Piper was online. She knew much more about relationships than I did. She was after all counselor of the Aphrodite cabin.

"Hey Pips, need you now! I promised Percy go repay him for something. Plus we reached second base yesterday." Luckily Piper's repy came quick. "_Hi Anni. Good to hear your better. __Congrats btw, tell me how it happened." _I didn't hesitate_._ "I_ let him touch me and you know, got topless for him._" It took her a bit longer to reply this time. "_I keep forgetting that you two havn't slept together jet. My sisters are saying you should do the exploring this time. You said you promised to repay him for 'something'._" I ran my fingers for me hair nervously. "_What am I supposed to do?_" I asked. It took nearly a minute until the reply came.

"_Dear Annabeth. _

_This is a anonymous 1st. generation Percabeth shipper. I stole the phone from my sister. I've been shipping you two since Percy came to camp back then and was thrilled to hear you got together. Now, I can't believe you lived under the same roof as your boyfriend for nearly a year and havn't slept with him. You better get to it or I will tell everyone what happened after Pecy was knocked out at capture the flag._

_1-Forget institutions. 2- Imagine what he would like if you want to pay him something back.3- Be yourself._

_With love_

_Anonymous Percabeth Shipper"_

I froze, only one person knew what happenend that night and I had seen her dye. It had all happened a week after Percy had freed me from Mount Tam where Luke had kept me as his prisoner. Percy, being the Seaweed brain he was had slipped and hit his head during capture the flag and I was sitting on the bed next to where he was lying (After he freed me I was a bit clingy). I didn't think about what I was doing when I kneeled down next to him and lowered my face to his. Then I pressed my lips against him for a second, our kiss had only lasted for a heart beat before I had heard a loud squeel. When I spun around I had seen Selina standing in the door way, covering her mouth with her hands. She had later promised not to tell anyone.

Suddenly another message came. "_Stop thinking. Get to it._" Then Piper's account went online. I cursed, feeling panic flooding through me as Percy's voice coming from the kitchen. I pushed aside all thoughts of Selina, there was nothing I could do about it, the Seaweed brain however was a problem that required my attention. "What Percy?" I called. "Macaroni and Cheese incoming." I felt my stomach growling. "Okay!" I called, my mind racing. I knew from experience by now that Percy would make true on his promise to feed me up so I had some time to come up with a plan.

* * *

**Here you go are awesome. Please Review**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	5. Payback

**So. Hey there. Here I go. What's up. Ahm well this chapter will be as expected. Half lemon again. **

* * *

We ate dinner in silence, letting the TV entertain us. Annabeth seemed to be lost in thought, she had this light in her eyes, the one she always got when she was formulating a battle plan. I sighed, if I was honest I wanted to kiss her a bit but Annabeth had made clear that she was embarrassed by her behavior last night. The moment Annabeth was finished with her portion she announced that she needed to make a phone call, ran to the bedroom, and locked the door behind her. Having nothing better to do I headed into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I was looking for the right moment to ask Annabeth if she wanted marry me, or toss her an apple. If I was honest I liked the apple idea better.

Finally I headed back into the livingroom. Just when I sat down Annabeth sprinted from the livingroom to the bathroom, clutching her smart phone to her ear. It happened so fast that I only saw the bathroom door slapping shut behind her, I shook my head. Annabeth really was a bit strange sometimes. I turned back to the TV, deciding that it best not to get a migraine from trying to understand Annabeth. Big Bang Theory was running so I was actually enjoy myself. Suddenly I felt familiar arms wrapping themselves around my neck from behind me. "Hey Seaweed brain." I shivered. "Wise Girl." I replied and pretendes to contue watching TV. Annabeth's lips brushed the edge of my jaw, her breath tickling my skin. "So,...about that reward of yours..." She started. "Hmmmm..." I pretended that I wasn't really listening to her. "Well, I know I was really embarrassed this morning but I believe it's my trun to take care of you." I reached backwards and also folded my arms around Annabeth's neck while twisting my head to look up at her. "I thought I was pampering you here?" I asked. Annabeth smirked. "And I thought I was a prisoner. Maybe I'm developing stockholm syndrome or I am just trying to keep you in a good mood because I'm afraid that you will abuse me." She countered and pressed her sweet lips against mine.

Annabeth pulled back and came around the couch and sat down next to me. She was wearing her normal shorts and camp haldblood shirt. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail. Although her skin sill had a grayish tinge the color seemed to be returning. In other words, I was tongue tied. "So, last night you pushed the boundaries. Now, it's my turn to do the same." She whispered. I bit my lip knowing that Annabeth went through with her plans. If she said she was going to push the boundaries she meant it. Annabeth slowly climbed on my lap. "But that can wait until the episode is over." She decided. I sighed, I hated it when she did that.

~~~~~~~~~~~READER DISCRESSION ADVISED~~~~~~~~~~

Temple minutes later I decided to take matters in my own hands. I let my hands slide to her waist. Feeling very cocky I slid my hands under the hem of her shirt and let them come to rest on my skin. When my hands started moving up I felt Annabeth's heart beat quicken. "Percy..." She warned but it was already to late. My hands had already slid under her bra and were cupping her breasts. "You were provoking it." I defended myself. Annabeth chuckled. "How about this. You can either continue groping me or you can keep your hands to yourself until the episode is over and I will make sure it's worth the wait." I sighed and withdrew my hands. Annabeth pulled of her shirt and tossed it aside before leaning against me. I knew she was testing me. Finally the episode was over and Annabeth trurned the TV off.

She turned around on my lap and faced me. "I've done a lot of hard thinking on what to do. You did your best last night and I thought I should repay you while doing the next step. So, first I thought I will repay you and then we will see what this night brings along with it." The blond slid of my lap until she was sitting next to me. Annabeth bit her lip. "You don't have to do everything." I said laimly. Annabeth groaned frustrated. "Percy, would you please stop moping around. I'm a big girl now and this is hard enough with out you distracting me." She cried. I raised my hands in surrender. "Okay! Okay! I'll stop." I promised. she nodded. She paused for another second looking deep into my eyes. Suddenly I felt her hand pressing on my stomach. She kept her eyes locked on mine, betraying no emotion. Suddenly her hand slid under my waist band. Before I could even move or yelp her small hand closed around my manhood."

I looked at her surprised. I hadn't expected this because Annabeth seemed so calm. "You see, I put a lot of thought into how I should do this." She told me and squeezed slightly. "I asked Piper what to do and she told me to just sleep with you and let it be special instead of trying to make a big deal out of it. The problem is that I promised to reward you but I also want to push boundaries. I thought at first I could let you live out all your fantasies with me but then had a better idea. I decided to not try to combine your reward with our romantic moments. You see if I reward you I have to serve you. I am acting upon you with the sole motivation of giving you plessure which is a submissive position. However if we push the boundaries of our intimacy it has to be both us us undertaking the jurny together. So I will give you your reward now in which I am serving you and tonight in bed we will see were the night takes us. No plans or anything. I just want to feel like a normal teenager being stupid and experimenting with her boyfriend. It's just us." She fell silent. I was about to answer when Annabeth pulled her hand out of my shorts and grabbed the waistband. She gave me a pointed look and I shifted position, letting her pull my swimming trunks of. She tossed the garment aside leaving me sitting there naked.

Annabeth kissed me on the cheek. "Now, I take care of you while you watch TV." Annabeth grabbed the remote and turned the flatscreen back on. She switched the TV back on and switched through the channels until she stumbled across NCIS. She laid the remote aside. "Watch the episode and let me take care of you for once." Annabeth sat down next to me, nestling herself against me. I put my arm around her body protectively. I really tried to follow Annabeth's instructions but the moment her fingers closed around my manhood she had my full attention. Annabeth bit her lip and gently stroked the semi hard length. Of course that made it get hard very fast. When Annabeth tightened her grip and started pumping I closed my eyes and couldn't stop the groan. Sparks danced in front of my eyes when Annabeth started pumping with her hand. I couldn't believe this was really happening. My girlfriend was acctually jerking me of. After a few Annabeth stopped pumping but didn't release her grip. When Annabeth slid of the couch I opened my eyes. My eyes widened when Annabeth kneeled down between my legs. She gave me a exasperated look. "You didn't really think I'de leave you hanging?" "Waaaaaaaa?" I replied intelligently. The blond leaned down slowly, this was even less believable than her jerking me of. Was she really going to...The question answered itself when her soft lips touched my tip. A moment later my manhood was engulfed by Annabeth's warm, wet mouth.

Annabeth pov.

I smirked, feeling a bit pleased with myself while I jerked Percy off. He was moaning softly and bighting his lip. After a minute or so my arm started to ache. Luckily I had a back up plan. Finally I stopped pumping the fleshy rod, shlid of the couch and kneeled between his spread legs. His organ suddenly seemed a lot bigger. I noticed Percy staring at me wide eyed. I gave him a exasperated look. "You didn't really think I'de leave you hanging?" "Waaaaa?" He asked unable a from a clear sentence. Hoping that Percy appreciated how nerve recking this was I leaned down to his Penis until it's tip brushed my lips. After a moments of hesitation I opened my lips and took his length into my mouth. To my surprise it mostly tasted like normal skin but there was a few, unknown fluids.

While I had been on the phone with Piper I had found a manual on how to give a good blowjob. I didn't like being bad at something and intended to ace a this as well. I tightened my lips around his legnth and started bobbing. As the stinstrucktions advised I used my tongue as much as I could and tried to keep my teeth clear of the sensitive skin which was hard because he was so thick that I could barely take him in my mouth. He was so thick. I tried to take as much of his length in but couldn't go past a few inches with out gagging. Percy's leg muscles twitched and I heard him groaning my name loud. His hips bucked slightly and after a few more seconds he pulled my hair over my fact so that it hung down one side only.

After running his fingers through my hair for a few seconds he wadded up my hair in one of his fists. For a moment I was scared he'd force me to deep-throat him but quickly realized that he let me chose the pace. I could tell from the way his hips bucked slightly and from the change in his breathing and moans that he was close. I did some quick thinking, I could either swollow everything, let it splash over my face or torso (which was the most disgusting in my opinion) or just pull back and let things...well happen on their own. I decided to go for option one having read that in general guys liked it the most. After all I was plessuring him so I picked up the pace.

When Percy gasped loud I tightened my lips and took more of him into my mouth than ever before. "Annabeth, I'm about to..." He tried to warn be but was cut of by a loud moan from his part. I tried to ignore the gagging reflex as his tip hit the back of my throat and forced myself not to pull back. His hips bucked once again but this time a burst of the expected hot, sticky and salty fluid plastered the back of my throat. I kept the position as a four more bursts followed, filling my mouth. It tasted a lot less bad than I had expected but was by now means pleasent either. Percy seemed to relax a bit and I was sure that was it. So I pulled back, keeping my lips tightly sealed around his legnth so I didn't spill everything.

~~~~~~~~THIRD BASE LEMON OVER~~~~~^^

Finally I was free and sat up. If I was honest I was rather curious. I mean this was the first time I had something like this in my mouth even though I was sure it wasn't the last. I let the thick fluid flow over my tongue. Suddenly a unpleasant memory hit me from when I was Luke's prisoner on Mount Tam and quickly swollowed the liquid . Luke had obviously been drinking a bit. I mean he was really drunk and his so called friends were with me. After Luke had departed, probably to bed, they had come into my cell were I was only half conscious, still recovering from holding the sky. I had never told anyone about this, I had always been too ashamed to. I knew there was no reason to be ashamed. I had been chained to a wall, my hands tied over my head and I had been barely conscious at the time. They had come to my cell and tormented me. They had touched me on ways only Percy was allowed to today. They had even touched me in places no one ever touched me, not even Percy. I had tried to fight them of and even begged them to stop but they hadn't. They had started undressing me and one had already pulled his best friend out and was rubbing it in my face when a group of other demigods, that also fought for the Titans happened to come by. There had been a fight but in the end the drunks had left and they had comforted me a bit. It had been the only time I had been treated with some sort of decency in my time as Luke's captive.

Luke hadn't been any better. He had yelled at me a lot, letting all his stress out on me. He had talked bad about my friends and gloted when Hero's died on the quest. He had also kept secret that Percy was coming for me. Shortly before Percy had come I had called Luke a dirty pig and he had kicked me in the stomach. Even though he had apologized to me I shouldn't have forgiven him. I mean I had even defended him in front of Percy and so on. I had somehow in his dying moments even though I should have spit him in the face. I knew that if Percy ever found out Luke's soul would be cast into Tartarus.

I tried to hide my change in mood from Percy. I mean I just gave to guy a blowjob and he probably on cloud nine and it wasn't fair to ruhin it for him with my problems. Obviously it didn't work. "What's wrong." Percy asked. I shook my head. "Memories." I replied. He looked confused and then his face darkened as he quickly pulled on his swimshorts. "How did you go from this to bad memories that fast?" He asked suspiciously. I shrugged, alas I should have known better. Percy would never drop the subject. Before I knew it I was scooped up in his arms like a little child. "Tell me." He ordered softly. I bit my lip weighing my options. Should I tell him?

I decided that it was for the best. When I told Percy the story his eyes darkened. I also saw a hint of self disgust in his voice. When I finished he calmy said, "You should have told me. I would never have touched you. You where raped." He growered. I crossed my arms. "Percy, I just gave you your first blowjob so don't you dare be in a bad mood. It's in the past and I hate thinking about it. I love being touched by you, hell I even enjoyed all this to some extent and plan to do it again." I said on the verge of tears. I didn't want Percy to treat me differently because of something that had happened when I was fourteen. Being Lukes prisoner had been nothing compared to Tartarus. I saw the doubt in his eyes and felt anger rushing through me.

"You better brighten up right now Percy. What I just did was a gift from me, to you. I whish you would show some appreciation. Now, get used to all this because I am now going to do these kind of things to you on a daily bases, kapish Seaweed brain." He nodded slowly. I sighed, thanks for ruining it. He looked down. "I'm sorry. Your right, this was great. Thanks." I glared at him. "You better. I am going to pretend this didn't happened. Now, the point of this was to plessure you fast and nothing more. Now, I did. Let's go for a walk stupid." I pulled on my shirt and we got up. Finally Percy grabbed my hand and we left the room. I felt surprisingly pleased myself as we left the house.

* * *

**So this is it for now. Hope You had fun. please Review. **

**Winter Wolf over and out. **


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth pov.

I felt extremely happy as I walked down the beach, hand in hand with my boyfriend I might add. I had feared that after the attention I had payed Percy, things would get awkward between us but we as good as you could be. It was kind of amusing to see how Percy was looking at me slightly awed, as if he sill couldn't believe what I had done. I loved holding hands with Percy. His hand was so warm and strong. I looked at him fondly. "Annabeth." Percy started. Here we go again. "I really enjoyed what you did earlier." He started for the dozenth time. I blushed, "I hope you did." I mumbled and then smirked. "Do you want me to do it again?" I teased him. His face turned red, of course he did. If he asked now I would do it right here and now but of course he would never asked.

We continued walking down the beach together for another hour talking happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Seaweed and Wise wrote this part. Have fun.~~~~~~~~~~~

It was nice acting as a normal couple for once, without monsters at our heels and gots that wanted us to do their biding that would probably get as killed. We remembered the best memories we had at camp, most of them at capture the flag and guffying around at the lake. Suddenly Percy's hands around my waist pulling me down on top of him, my back against his chest as he was laying down on the sand. I yelped in surprise, "What are you doing, Seaweed Brain?" I questioned. He chuckled softly, "Finding consilashions with my girlfriend, what else?" I rolled on his lad to look at him. "Oh, you've gotten soft, Jackson." He laughed and his chest vibrated and he pecked me on the lips. "Only for you Wise Girl." He murmured as he turned me back around. We were looking at the stars and laughing as my Seaweed Brain got them all wrong. He was running his fingertips up and down my arms making me shiver, he kissed the top of my head, hugging me close. "Cold, baby?" I loved it when he was calling me baby. I smiled softly to myself, shaking me head. "Come in lest get you to bed, it's late anyway." He lifted me in his arms as he cared me back home. I drifted of to sleep and woke up only when I felt him laying me down on the soft bed. He kissed my forehead and started to walk away probably to get his pjs. "Seaweed Brain?" I whispered. "Huh?" He termed around lining over me again. "I love you." I could sense his smile. "I love you too." He whispered back and kissed me gently in the lips as I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**This was the shortest chapter of all times. Still have fun. I didn't have to much time.**

**Please please Review. **

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth pov.

I woke up, nestling myself against Percy's side. The night I had planned between us had never happened because I had been to tired. I sun flooded through the bedroom. Since Percy and shared a bed I hadn't had any nightmares. I moved closer to Percy, taking in his scent.

Even though I was more then comfortable I quickly got bord and crawled ontop of Percy's torso and slumped down on his hard torso. Sadly he didn't wake up. Much to my annoyance his arms wrapped themselves tightly around my torso and he rolled on his side. So here I was, imprisoned by my boyfriends arms and incapable of even moving an inch in any direction. Ohh great, it was irritating when your boyfriend didn't even notice it when you tried to wake him up. I sighed, giving up and let myself sink into the embrace and rested my cheek against his torso. "Percy!" I hissed agrevated. He was silent for a few seconds and grumbled something about blue Wise Girls being tasty. My irritation groaned by the second, I didn't appreciate being ignored, or in this case not even noticed. I groaned and flexed my muscles, trying to free myself from his embrace. Again nothing happened, why did he have to be that strong?

"Percy!" I growled. When he still didn't react I gave up and relaxed. At least this was the most pleasant prison I had ever been in. It took at least another hour until my boyfriend woke up. "Morning Wise Girl." He greeted me. I sighed in relief. "Hey Seaweed brain." He smiled at me. The world was such a nice place right now. "Hey, would you remind me that I want to ask you a question later on today?" He asked quietly. I smiled, "Sure." He nodded, "Thanks." I smiled softly. "Could you let me go." I finally asked. He kissed me on the nose but his arms released me. "Did you sleep well." He finally asked. I nodded, "Being tucked into bed by you makes sleeping well very easy and having you as a teddybear sets the cherry on top." I sat up and moved to leave the bed and yelped. A familiar arm wrapped itself around my waist and I was pulled back down onto the bed. I sprawled down on my grinning boyfriend.

"I changed my mind. I'm going to take another short nap with my favorite snuggle toy." He mumbled. Before I could object I was back in my previous position. Only this time he pressed his cheek against my chest.

He sighed happily and had the ordasity to fall asleep only seconds later.

The rest of the day past quite fast. Once I had gotten Percy to get up the day past fast. Percy was as sweet as he had ever been and I was reasonably happy. We were relaxing in the sun when I remembered Percy's earlier request. I shook the napping son of Poseidon awake. "Waaaaa!?" He asked rubbing his eyes. "You asked me to remind you to ask me a question." I informed him. To my surprise Percy shook of his sleepiness and lunged for his back pack and pulled something out. " Give me your hand and close your eyes." He ordered me. I sighed and did as he told me. Suddenly I felt something hard and round...a ring being pushed on my ring finger. What was the Seaweed brain doing?

"Open your eyes." I did and emidietly checked my fingure. It took me at least ten seconds to understand what I was seeing. Finally I did. It was a platinum ring decorated with Saphire flowers. "Annabeth?" He asked. Percy gave me a fearful look. He gulped. "Will you marry me?" My jaw dropped open. We were so young and I was desperate for security in my relationship. I was still scared from Tartarus. But suddenly I realized that Percy was right. The world wasn't perfect now and I would be struggling with myself for a long time. He was offering me a guarantee that he would he there for me.

Percy's was looking more and more scared. A grin spread on my face. There was only one answer that I could really give. I looked up into his green eyes. "Yes, yes I will."

**The End.**

* * *

**Sorry for the fast ending. I have a big plan for a story. Sorry people. Please Review**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay people. I will rewrite this story with out Lemons. It is a beautiful plot and I didn't want to ruin it but I did. Hope you enjoy yourself.


End file.
